The present invention pertains to an apparatus and related method for edge-binding a book of sheets using a spiral binding coil.
Spiral binding coils have long been used to provide the edge bindings for books of paper sheets. Spiral coils may be metal or plastic. Books of sheets to be bound are pre-punched with a series of equally spaced through holes along one edge of the book, and a spiral coil is typically inserted by rotating the coil on its axis and threading the same on a spiral path sequentially through the holes along the edge of the book. Spiral binding apparatus and methods have typically been fairly labor intensive and attempts to automate the binding process have been difficult due to wide variations in coil diameters, book thicknesses, coil materials and the like.